


The Truth About Falling

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk, as demonstrated by a hunter and an archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Falling

They basked in the afterglow, Gabe’s face tucked into the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam dropped a kiss to his amber hair.

“What does it mean for an angel to fall?” He murmured, breath blowing a few strands.

Gabriel huffed. “You seriously wanna bring that up post-orgasm? Sheesh, kiddo, talk about a mood killer.”

Sam was going to take it back, but then Gabe started talking.

“It means ripping out your own Grace- think cutting your heart out with a butter knife and pouring salt into your open chest and you might be half way there- and quite literally plummeting to Earth. No more heaven, no more wings, no more angel radio, no more Dad. It means aging and dying and… being human.”

Sam nodded, fingers light on Gabriel’s shoulder blades.

“Why would an angel do that?”

Gabe paused for a few minutes then and Sam didn’t think he would answer at all.

“For love. In a second I would do it for love.”

“I would never ask you to,” Sam said after a beat.

“I know. But the best story I could ever tell- better than orgies with the pagans and flying with my siblings- is the one where I’m growing old with you.”


End file.
